Its Too Late, Dear!
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Ia sangat membenci sang ayah yang tega meninggalkan Ibunya dan dirinya begitu saja. Ketika laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya itu tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke lingkaran kehidupannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?/OC as Sakura's son
1. Chapter 1

Sepasang manik teduh itu mengerjab, mencoba mencari kebenaran bahwa apa yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ini hanyalah ilusi, mimpi yang akan hilang seperti mimpi-mimpi lain di pagi hari ketika ia terbangun dari tidur.

Rahang mungilnya mengeras, bergerak getir dan manik klorofilnya mulai tergenak oleh cairan bening. Di hadapannya, sosok jakung dengan rambut mencuat menatapnya datar. Pemilik manik klorofil itu menyipit, kemana bayangan cinta itu? kemana tatapan penuh cinta yang dulu selalu terpancar dari iris hitam itu untuknya?

Pria di hadapannya menghela nafas dan dengan mantap ia berujar.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai!"

.

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

It's Too Late, Dear!

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" sepasang manik hitam jelaga itu menatap sosok wanita dihadapanya dengan penuh keheranan. Sementara sang wanita hanya mampu tersentak bingung, seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aa… Noct, tidak apa-apa!" wanita itu mengulum senyum lembut sembari mengeleng pelan, membuat rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sepinggang bergerak-gerak.

Noctis, nama lelaki itu, hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali bergelut dengan makan siangnya. Manik hitamnya sesekali memperhatikan sosok sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Tubuh sintalnya terbungkus _apron_ dengan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna merah muda lembut.

Ia terkekeh pelan setelah memperhatikan sang Ibu, pemilik surai merah muda itu memang terlihat cantik, padahal ia ingat sang Ibu telah berusia kepala empat tahun ini. Pemuda berusai 17 tahun itu menoleh sejenak kepada jendela yang tengah menampilkan dedaunan yang gugur. Musim gugur telah siap menuju puncak.

Sakura tampak mengeser kursi di meja makan, berhadapan dengan putranya. "Hari ini kok tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyanya bingung.

Noctis mengeleng pelan, sibuk mengunyah sup yang penuh di dalam mulutnya. "Hari ini libur, guru-guru rapat!" jawabnya singkat dengan cuek, membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut mencuat pemuda itu.

Noctis hanya mendengus, namun tak menyingkirkan tangan sang Ibu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" sungutnya. Namun rona kemerahan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba terpaku, wajah Noctis mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang dari masa lalu yang pernah menorehkan sebuah luka besar yang saat ini masih menganga. Bahkan setelah 15 tahun perpisahan yang hanya dikehendaki oleh satu pihak itu.

Noctis bisa menangkap perubahan raut wajah sang Ibu, ia memang tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan, kenapa wajahnya harus terlahir mirip seperti '_orang itu'_?

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Noctis lirih. Ia tanpa aba-aba memeluk sang Ibu kedalam pelukannya, Sakura meremas erat pakaian Noctis, menumpahkan tangisnya.

Noctis bisa merasakan gelengan pelan dari wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan itu. "Tidak nak, ini bukan salahmu!" bisik wanita itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Noctis mengulum senyum, mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai merah muda itu. menumpahkan segala asanya, menenagkan jiwanya dari segala kemelut panjang. Penderitaannya selama ini, sejak ia kecil kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai, tepatnya sang Ayah lah yang memutuskan untuk bercerai. Perceraian yang memang sejak awal tak dikehendaki oleh sang Ibu.

"Kalau Ibu terus menangis, nanti cantiknya luntur lho!" kekehnya dengan raut jahil yang seketika mengundang senyum geli dari wanita berparas ayu itu.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung putranya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan suara mengaduh kecil.

"Aa… hidungku memerah~!" Noctis merajuk dengan bibir manyun disambut gelak tawa nyaring dari sang Ibu. Samar-samar dalam hati pemuda berambut mencuat itu tersenyum kecil melihat sang Ibu yang tak lagi menampakkan raut sedih.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitamnya menyipit, menatap benci sosok dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan manik tajam yang terdapat pada refleksi cermin.

"Aku membenci mu!" desisnya sembari menuding sosok itu. "Aku sangat membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Walau kau adalah ayahku, sialan!" desisnya lagi.

Prak!

Kepalan tangannya sukses membuat retakan di kaca tersebut, darah yang merembes dari kulitnya tak ia perdulikan. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang telah menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun semakin membesar. Nafasnya memburu, namun perlahan mulai terdengar tenang. Tanpa ekspresi ia mengambil sebuah gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia sentuh ujung rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan perlahan memangkasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Rambut mencuatnya pun tak luput dari gunting yang ia genggam.

"Aku sangat membencimu, sampai-sampai ingin membunuh diriku sendiri!" ia kembali mendesis dan menatap sinis sosok yang terpantul di cermin.

"Noct?" seketika tubuhnya menegang kala sosok wanita berambut merah muda melangkah masuk dari pintu. Manik teduhnya menatapnya nanar. "Berhentilah melakukan hal ini nak, kumohon…" bisiknya parau.

Sakura dengan lembut meraih tangan besar sang putra, menariknya menuju kotak obat yang memang selalu tersedia di sana. dengan telaten ia balut luka berdarah itu. kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih gunting yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dengan telaten pula ia rapikan rambut putra kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, nak!" pinta Sakura. jemari mungilnya terangkat dan menghapus lelehan airmata itu.

Dengan erat ia menghambur di pelukan sang Ibu, terisak pelan menyuarakan segala sakit hatinya. "Aku membencinya Bu, aku sangat membencinya karena dia meninggalkan Ibu, meninggalkan aku!"

Sakura mengelus punggung lebar putranya. Di pelupuk manik teduhnya airmata mulai berkumpul, ikut jua menumpahkan asa.

.

.

Dedaunan coklat berguguran secara teratur, musim gugur mulai memuncak. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah pelan melewati deret-deret toko yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Manik hitamnya sesekali menyipit disela-sela tawa kecilnya yang menguar. Si sampingnya sosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda tengah mengamit lengannya. Sesekali wanita itu bercerita dan sesekali pula ia tertawa.

Noctis menarik sang Ibu menuju sebuah stan penjual kopi yang kebetulan berada di sisi trotoar.

"Pak, kopi susu dua ya?" kata Noctis memesan. Beberapa menit kemudian penjual tersebut memberikan kopi pesanannya.

"_Arigatou_!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut menerima sodoran kopi dari sang anak. Sementara Noctis mulai merogoh sakunya untuk membayar.

Sakura terkikik ketika menangkap raut bingung dari wajah putranya, kemudian raut panic tampak di wajah tampannya ketika sadar tak ada sepeserpun uang di saku.

"Lupa bawa uang ya?" tanya Sakura lembut. Noctis mengangguk kecil dengan raut sedih. Sakura menyerahkan gelas plastic berisi kopi panas kepada Noctis dan mulai sibuk merogoh tasnya.

Sakura segera menyerahkan dua lembar uang receh itu kepada sang penjual kopi.

Noctis menyodorkan kopi panas milik sang Ibu, Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Noctis dari belakang membuat pemuda itu tersandung dan menumpahkan kopi panas itu di tangan Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kesakitan.

Noctis secepat kilat langsung menoleh dan siap membentak orang yang menyenggolnya itu.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya?!" bentaknya marah. Sementara sosok yang ternyata menubruknya dari belakang itu adalah sosok seorang perempuan dengan surai _indigo_. Wanita bermanik perak itu menunduk dan menatap takut-takut lelaki dihadapannya yang menatapnya nyalang.

"_Go-gomen_… aku-" wanita itu meremas ujung pakaiannya takut-takut. Sementara Noctis segera beralih kepada Sakura, mengusap penuh khawatir ibunya yang tengah meringis karena tangan mungilnya melepuh.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lembut. Sakura mengulum senyum lembut untuk meyakinkan putranya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Manik klorofil wanita itu beralih pada sosok perempuan dengan surai _indigo_ yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sementara manik milik Noctis memicing tajam ketika ia bergulir menatap wanita itu. Sakura mendelik pada sang putra, kemudian ia melangkah anggun mendekati wanita bersurai _indigo_ tersebut. Meraih tangan sang wanita _indigo_ yang tampak bergetar ketakutan karena baru saja mendapat bentakan marah dari putra satu-satunya itu.

"Maafkan putra saya, dia memang selalu begitu. Agak ketus namun sebenarnya dia baik." Ujar Sakura lembut.

Noctis tampak mengerutu di belakang sana, "kenapa sih, Ibu pakai berlembut-lembut pada wanita yang sudah membuatnya celaka?" gerutunya pelan.

Namun setelah Sakura mendelik kembali seolah berkata _–ayo-sana-minta-maaf-_ Noctis dengan setengah hati mendekati wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"_Sorry_!" katanya datar tanpa minat. Sementara Sakura tampak memicing dengan ancaman.

Wanita _indigo _yang sebelumnya tampak ketakutan itu kini mulai tampak berani mengumbar senyum. Walau masih dengan lirikan kecil, ia tersenyum masam.

"_E-eto_… a-aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi… a-aku benar-benar tak sengaja…" katanya dengan nada bersalah. "A-anda tidak apa-apa kan?" manik mutiaranya bergulir pada tangan mungil Sakura yang tampak memerah. "Oh… ya Tuhan! Ta-tangan A-anda melepuh! Maa-maaf, ini benar-benar salahku, a-ayo kita ke kerumah sakit!" pekik wanita _indigo_ itu panik.

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum lembut. "_Ne,_ tidak usah, nanti aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri di rumah. Oh, ya, maaf kami ada urusan. Sampai nanti!" pamitnya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah. "A-a… sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf…" dengan tergesa ia merogoh tas miliknya. "I-ini kartu nama saya, ji-jika anda butuh sesuatu… sa-saya akan membantu!" tawarnya. "na-nama saya U-Uchiha Hinata!" kata wanita itu.

Sakura tampak terdiam beberapa saat. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wanita bersurai merah muda itu tampak mematung beberapa saat.

"Ano… a-apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sakura segera tersadar dan menggerakkan tangannya pelan. "Tidak-tidak, ah ya, aku Haruno Sakura! salam kenal Uchiha_-san_, oh ya, sampai nanti!" ucapnya. Kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa segera meninggalkan wanita _indigo_ itu. tangan mungilnya menarik Noctis menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya memandang punggung kedua orang itu dengan sedikit heran.

Ia terhenyak kala sadar sosok yang bersama Sakura membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!"

.

.

"Ada apa Bu?" Noctis mengimbangi langkah lari Sakura dengan langkah lebarnya. Sementara tampak raut wanita bersurai merah muda itu yang tampak kosong.

"Ibu?" ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut berhenti karena tenaga sang putra yang menahan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia menunduk sejenak dan menatap Noctis sendu. "_Ano_… kau lihat wanita _indigo_ tadi kan?" ujarnya lirih. Noctis mengangguk, tentu saja dia tahu, masih melekat dalam ingatannya wanita indigo yang menyandang marga 'Uchiha' itu. Marga yang sama dengan laki-laki yang selalu dibecinya selama ini.

"Marganya sama dengan '_dia_'?!" Noctis mendesis dengan nada dingin. "Ah, kurasa, aku tak ingin membahasnya, Bu. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku sudah muak berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan'nya'!" cetusnya kesal.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau benar, nak!" ia mengulum senyum lembut dan segera menarik tangan anaknya. "Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan di _Konoha Park_? Ino dan suaminya sedang berada di sana?" ajaknya.

"Ide yang bagus!" puji Noctis.

Kemudian kedua orang itu segera melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk perjalanan menuju _Konoha Park_. Hanya dengan bus selama 30 menit mereka akan sampai di depan gerbang megah _Konoha Park_. Setelah membeli tiket untuk dua orang, kedua Ibu anak itu segera mencari keberadaan sahabat sang Ibu.

"Sakura?!" sosok wanita dengan surai pirang melambaikan tangannya kelewat semangat. Sementara sosok laki-laki dengan rambut nanas menguap bosan melihat tingkah istrinya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu.

"Ingat umur, Ino!" keluhnya. Ino hanya mendelik kemudian mengabaikan sang suami yang selalu melekat dengan imej malasnya itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, lho, Sakura! Dan Hai, No-kun?" sapa Ino akrab. "Wah, wah, kau tambah cantik saja Sakura?!" pekiknya kemudian ketika kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Kau bisa saja Ino, kau juga terlihat makin cantik kok!" canda Sakura. sementara Ino malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mengejekku?" ia merajuk main-main dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan yang mulai tampak di sekitar kelopak matanya. "Lihat, ada keriput di sini!" keluhnya. "Aku iri sekali padamu, kau awet muda! Ya Tuhan padahal usia kita sama dan bahkan putramu sudah 17 tahun!"

Sakura hanya tertawa garing. "_Ne_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya merawatnya saja kok!" kikiknya. "_Ne_, bagaimana kabar Akira?" tanyanya.

Ino tersenyum bangga, "Ah, dia saat ini lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan Olimpiade. Jarang sekali ada di rumah, sebagian waktunya ia habisnya di tempat les dan apartemennya!" keluh Ino. "Beruntung sekali kau, No-_kun_ selalu menemanimu setiap saat!" celetuknya.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku sebenarnya sudah memintanya mencari kegiatan lain daripada berada di rumah seharian, yah, kau tahulah, dia menolak!"

Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat sejenak?" ajaknya.

Kedua wanita dewasa itu melangkah menuju _Konoha Park_. Sementara itu di belakang mereka tampak Shikamaru dan Noctis tengah melangkah berjajar.

"Bagaimana dengan Akira-_chan_, paman?" tanya Noctis basa-basi. Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Hoaaam…. Bocah itu sibuk dengan olimpiade!" jawab Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

Noctis menyilangkan tangannya, ia tampak memasang raut berfikir. "Ada banyak sekali ujian di sekolah, menjelang kelulusan memang menyebalkan!" keluhnya. "Tapi aku bersyukur terlahir dengan otak cerdas dari Ibu!" ujarnya.

"Hn, kau memang jenius seperti ibu dan ayahmu!" sahut Shikamaru.

Deg!

Mendengar itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Noctis terdiam. Ia kembali mengingat sosok lelaki yang katanya serupa dengannya itu. Shikamaru segera sadar dan melirik pemuda tersebut tak nyaman.

"Ah, maksudku, kau memang pintar di segala bidang sih!" Imbuh Shikamaru, namun Noctis tetap terdiam.

Keadaan kedua orang itu menjadi sangat canggung. Shikamaru yang merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi memutuskan menyerah. Sedangkan Noctis kini tengah sibuk melihat-lihat wahana yang tampak ramai, sesekali mencuri pandang melihat sang Ibu yang tengah bercanda dengan sahabatnya.

.

Bersambung…


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto**

**Is Too Late, Dear**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang maniknya terus mengerjab, sesekali nampak menutup dan sesekali terbuka, namun tiba-tiba lelehan air mata jatuh bebas menelusuri pipinya yang bermuara dari pelupuk yang nampak berkaca-kaca itu. Sementara sosoknya sesekali terpengkur layu di bantal empuk berwarna merah _maron_ yang berada di kamarnya. Ingatannya seakan menyeruak, kembali menampakan masa lalu yang telah sejak lama ingin ia lenyapkan dari ingatan.

Namun apa yang ia usahakan hanyalah sia-sia belaka, kala sepasang _onyx_ tiba-tiba menyentuh ujung lengannya dan menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang seketika membuatnya lupa apalah arti sebuah tangisan. Sampai sosok gelap itu segera mengelus punggungnya yang rapuh, mengelus rambut merah mudanya penuh sayang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Bu!" ucap pemilik manik _onyx_ itu dengan kobaran yang membara, sementara sosok yang berada di pelukannya nampak mengangguk pelan dan sesekali meremas ujung kemeja sang putra.

Dan ingatan sang wanita dengan manik klorofil itu kembali kepada hari-hari yang lalu, ketika semuanya kembali menjadi sangat rumit bagi dirinya.

.

Matahari baru saja menyingsing, sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuatnya tengah sibuk mengoleskan selai di roti miliknya untuk sarapan, sementara wanita berambut merah muda dengan celmek _maron _itu tengah mengaduk es sirup ke dalam dua buah gelas bening dengan corak-corak bunga merah muda.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin akan tiba." Ucap pemuda itu sekilas kepada sang Ibu ketika wanita itu berbalik dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut padanya.

"Benarkah, wah jadi apa rencanamu selama liburan ini, Noct?" tanya sosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan nama Sakura itu.

Noctis menopang dangu sejenak sembari berfikir apa yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama liburan musim dingin. Menurut Noctis jika liburan kali ini lebih banyak ia habiskan untuk dirinya sendiri maka Ibunya pasti akan kesepian, dan kali ini Noctis berjanji akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari selama liburan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Kakek, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita datang ke sana!" usul Noctis. Sakura nampak menimang-nimang sejenak sampai akhirnya bergumam setuju, memang sejak dirinya yang menjadi _single parent_ bagi putra semata wayangnya Sakura sudah jarang mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya.

Ah tepatnya Ayahnya yang sekarang telah beranjak tua, sementara sang Ibu sudah berpulang sejak 12 tahun yang lalu ketika Noctis masih sangat kecil. Mengingat hal itu sedikit membuat Sakura merasa sedih akan rindunya kepada wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan itu. Namun Sakura segera menghela nafas panjang untuk mentralisir rasa sesak tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Noctis yang tengah sibuk memakan sarapannya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Hari ini pekerjaan Ibu sedikit longgar, jadi kurasa nanti aku bisa menjemputmu!" ucap Sakura. Noctis nampak mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada roti selai yang tengah ia santap, sementara Sakura segera beranjak menuju ruang tengah ketika bunyi telepon berbunyi nyaring.

"Halo?"

Noctis bisa mendengar suara sang Ibu dari ruang makan, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera membereskan piring-piring kotor di bak cucian dan segera merapikan pakaiannya untuk berangkat sekolah. Ketika pemuda yang telah menginjak usia 17 tahun itu tengah melangkah menuju ruang tengah ia bisa melihat sang Ibu yang nampak mondar-mandir dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Bu?" tanya Noctis heran.

Sementara Sakura yang tengah sibuk memakai jasnya segera menatap sang putra sekilas. "Maafkan Ibu sayang, sepertinya Ibu harus berangkat lebih awal dan tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah." Keluh Sakura. "mendadak Sara-_san_ menelepon kalau rapatnya dimajukan 2 jam lebih awal!"

Noctis nampak mengangguk paham. "Tak apa, aku akan naik bis seperti biasa. Nah, Ibu juga hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Noctis sembari mengecup pelan kening sang Ibu sebelum sosok wanita dengan paras cantik itu segera melesat meninggalkan rumah.

Noctis segera memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu rumah kemudian menguncinya dari luar sebelum berangkat. Ia memberi salam pada Chiyo-_baa-san_ yang biasanya menyapu halaman rumahnya di jam-jam segini. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah sampai di halte bis yang jaraknya hanya 100 meter dari kompleks rumahnya. Sementara banyak sekali pelajar yang juga mengantri di halte yang juga menjadi tujuan Noctis saat ini.

Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan bisik-bisik tidak jelas dari gadis-gadis yang terus-terus saja menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, Noctis memutuskan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan menyetel _volume_ dengan suara maksimal. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian bis nampak tak kunjung datang, Noctis nampak berdecak kesal dan dengan tangan terlipat ia tetap berusaha menyabarkan diri untuk menunggu bis yang tidak juga datang.

Sementara halte entah bagaimana bisa semakin lama semakin sepi karena para pelajar yang sebelumnya berjubel di halte itu memutuskan untuk berjalan di halte berikutnya sekalian meminimalisir keterlambatan karena menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas, Noctis berdecak semakin tak sabar, tinggal lima belas menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan Noctis bisa menebak bahwa ia benar-benar sukses terlambat. Menyadari bahwa percuma saja menunggu bus yang sejak tadi tidak jua muncul, dan sepertinya waktu yang sudah tidak bisa dikompromi akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu memutuskan untuk membolos.

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada temannya soal kabar bahwa ia tidak masuk hari ini. Noctis memutuskan kembali ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian, daripada dia luntang-luntung di jalan dengan seragam dan akhirnya ditangkap petugas karena ketahuan membolos, lebih baik ia segera berganti pakaian dan bisa berjalan-jalan keluar sekedar mencari hiburan.

Setelah memastikan syal yang terpasang di lehernya sudah dalam posisi nyaman, Noctis segera keluar rumah, setelah mengunci pintu ia segera berjalan keluar menuju daerah barat di mana banyak pertokoan yang sekiranya bisa ia kunjungi. Hembusan uap nampak keluar dari bibirnya, maniknya yang hitam nampak menelusuri jalanan yang masih penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen dan segera memesan mie hangat tersebut.

.

Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam ruangan rapat. Beberapa rekan kerjanya nampak sudah memenuhi kursi yang disediakan. Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah ditentukan untuknya dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit sang moderator telah memasuki ruangan dan segera memberi aba-aba bahwa rapat diskusi kali ini akan dimulai.

Semua peserta segera mempersiapkan diri dan sang moderator segera melakukan penyambutan.

"Hadirin sekalian, pertama mari kita buka rapat diskusi kali ini dengan doa dan rasa syukur atas rahmat Tuhan sehingga kita bisa melangsungkan rapat ini." Ucap sang moderator memberikan pembukaan, kemudian ia mulai memperkenalakan diri. "Perkenalkan nama saya Karin Uzumaki, saya selaku moderator dalam rapat kali ini, kemudian perkenalkan tamu istimewa, Sasuke Uchiha_-san_!" ucap Karin sembari mempersilakan sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tegap yang baru saja memasuki ruangan untuk duduk di depan di mana seluruh atensi peserta tertuju di sana.

Sementara dunia Sakura sseketika nampak sunyi ketika maniknya menangkap sosok yang sudah sejak lama ia hindari. Kenapa justru lelaki ini baru muncul sekarang di hadapannya setelah sekian tahun, setelah lelaki yang dulunya sangat penting dalam hidup Sakura itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan selanjutnya Sakura tidak mendengarkan apa yang disampai sang moderator, konsentrasinya pecah, ia seakan kalut dan lebih terfokus pada kegelisahan yang mengerogoti dadanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan agar laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ia berharap rapat ini segera usai agar ia bisa segera pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang _onyx_ itu nampak memicing tajam ketika menangkap sosok merah muda yang terlihat _familiar_.

Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu, jam-jam penuh ketegangan yang dirasakna oleh Sakura telah usia, membuat wanita itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Setelah dengan tergesa ia segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya sementara sang moderator tengah menyampaikan salam penutup. Kemudian Sakura segera menyelinap keluar ruangan ketika para peserta mulai berdiri meninggalkan kursi masing-masing, sementara sosok dengan manik jelaga itu diam-diam juga ikut menyelinap meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura nampak bernafas lega, dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ia segera melangkah menuju lift, melewati lorong yang nampak lenggang. Langkahnya kemudian mulai memelan ketika ia merasa sudah merasa cukup tenang.

"Haah, syukurlah, aku bisa segera lari dari laki-laki itu!" desah Sakura lega.

"Laki-laki itu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menimpali, Sakura tersentak dan refleks memutar tubuhnya, maniknya membeliak ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam yang sangat ia hindari. Namun sebelum Sakura mampu berkutik tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram kuat dan sosok itu menyeretnya menuju sudut koridor yang nampak gelap.

Sakura segera memberontak namun tenaganya kalah kuat, tubuhnya terus terseret menuju sebuah ruangan yang nampak gelap. Sakura menjerit ketika tubuhnya terhempas di dinding, bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang bedebam menutup kemudian Sakura merasa tubuhnya dihimpit kuat sehingga menekan sisi dinding yang terasa dingin.

Sakura membuka maniknya dan menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut mencuat itu menatapnya intens.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sakura?" sapa sosok itu.

Sakura nampak tergagap. Ia memiringkan dangunya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari jeratan manik _onyx_ kelam itu.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan tatapanmu, Sakura?" bisik laki-laki itu dengan sudut bibir yang nampak menyeringai kecil. Sementara Sakura nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah namun usahanya sia-sia kala himpitan yang dilakikan lelaki di hadapannya ini semakin kencang.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?" desis Sakura sengit, sementara Sasuke nampak menyeringai puas ketika wanita di hadapannya kini ternyata masih mengingat namanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Sasuke pelan dengan hembusan hangat yang menerpa wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sementara Sakura nampak menahan nafas merasakan desiran aneh yang muncul kala Sasuke menyapu wajahnya dengan hembusan nafas yang begitu intim.

Ini membuat wanita itu teringat kenangan mereka berdua bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika mereka masing bersama, masih saling mencintai. Namun seiring waktu semuanya berubah, Sasuke pun juga berubah. Seperti apa yang pernah ia dengar dari kelakar teman-temannya semasa remaja, bahwa cinta dalam pernikahan hanya bertahan paling lama tiga tahun, dan selanjutnya hanya kesetiaanlah yang menjadi jawaban.

Namun kenyataannya pernikahannya dengan Sasuke bertahun-tahun yang lalu kandas begitu saja setelah dua tahun mereka merajut rumah tangga. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, Sasuke sendirilah yang melepasnya, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian untuk membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, Noctis.

Sasuke yang meninggalkannya... hanya untuk mengejar ketertarikannya pada perempuan lain.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, Sakura?" bisik Sasuke lembut, tangannya yang kekar membelai lengan wanita itu. Sementara Sakura nampak memicing marah.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Sakura. "Dasar brengsek! Kau masih berani muncul di hadapanku setelah penghianatanmu beberapa tahun lalu itu?" maki Sakura. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Sasuke! Menjauh dariku, jangan pernah tunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi!"

Sasuke nampak terkekeh pelan. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura dan kemudian nampak menjambaknya dengan sedikit keras, membuat wanita itu memekik kesakitan. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau pikir siapa kau bisa memerintahku? Kau hanya satu dari perempuan yang sudah kunikmati Sakura. Memang ku akui aku sedikit menyesal melepaskanmu waktu itu, jika aku tahu ternyata kau lebih baik dari Hinata dan akan secantik ini bahkan setelah 15 tahun berlalu." Ucap Sasuke. "Sayangnya aku lebih mencintai Hinata daripada kau, karena itu aku lebih memilihnya." Imbuhnya.

Sakura memicing, menatap marah lelaki tak tahu diri di hadapannya. "Kau memag brengsek!" makinya.

Sasuke kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. "Sejak awal kaupun tahu bukan aku sudah brengsek, Sakura? Tapi kenapa kau masih mau kunikahi?"

Sasuke tiba-tibe dengan kasar menyibak kerah pakaian Sakura, membuat leher jenjang yang mulus itu terekspos. Kemudian ia secara tiba-tiba menghisapnya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura memekik sembari berusaha melepaskan kepala laki-laki itu yang tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya.

"Ahh... bre-brengsek! Lepaskan!" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian menarik wajahnya, ia tiba-tiba memerangkap wanita berambut merah muda itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"_See._.. kau lihat sendiri bukan. Bagaimana tubuhmu masih menerimaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bangga. Namun wanita dipelukannya itu nampak mengeleng pelan sebagai elakan.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, matanya terasa panas ketika ia sendiri sadar masih menyimpan sedikit cinta pada mantan suaminya. Namun mengingat penghianatan Sasuke ia berusaha menepis kuat-kuat perasaan itu.

"Apa maumu Sasuke? Setelah membuangku waktu itu, sekarang kau kembali dan melakukan hal ini padaku?!" desak Sakura dengan kesal sementara lelaki Uchiha itu nampak menghela nafas sembari mendengus geli sejenak. Ia mengelus pinggang ramping Sakura dan berbisik pelan di telinga wanita itu.

"Mauku?" ulang Sasuke, "Keinginanku tidak terlalu sulit Sakura. Ah, aku jadi ingat putra kecil kita, bagaimana dia sekarang hm? Apakah dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang mirip dengan ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memicing. "Ya, iya tumbuh dengan baik, sangat baik sampai tidak sebrengsek dirimu!" desis Sakura.

Sasuke nampak menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" timpalnya. "Tapi baguslah, berarti kau mendidiknya dengan baik, Sakura sayang." Ujarnya. "Jika dia sebrengsek diriku, bukankah sudah sejak lama dia akan mengikuti jejakku. Meninggalkanmu seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu, bukan?"

Sakura mengeleng keras. "Tidak! Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku! Dia tidak brengsek sepertimu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah, aku senang mendengarnya. Nah, mari kita lihat, seperti apa nantinya." Kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan Sakura. Membiarkan wanita itu merosot ke lantai.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" desis Sakura dengan nafas yang kepayahan.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Kau tahu Sakura, kau memang lebih baik dari Hinata. Lebih baik karena kau bisa memberikanku keturunan. Sementara wanita Hyuuga itu ternyata mandul! Dia tidak bisa memberikanku seorang anak untuk menjadi pewaris, sayangnya... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Sasuke. "Karena itu, aku berniat menjadikan putra kita sebagai pewarisku!"

Sakura melebarkan maniknya, terkejut dengan ucapan mantan suaminya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang kan Sakura? Putra kita akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaanku, mewarisi marga Uchiha seperti yang kau mimpikan dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura seketika mengeleng pelan. "Tidak... tidak! Aku tidak butuh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Tidak akan!" sergah Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu seketika bangkit dan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, mencengkramnya kuat dengan kilatan penuh amarah. "Dengar Sasuke Uchiha! SEJAK KAU MENCAMPAKKANKU 15 TAHUN YANG LALU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK BERHAK ATAS DIRINYA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!" berang Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Che... sebaiknya kita lihat saja nanti. Mana yang akhirnya akan dia pilih, aku atau kau?" Sasuke menatap tajam wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sebelum kemudian ia dengan kasar menampik tangan mungil Sakura kemudian memunggunginya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akhirnya putra kita-Yoru akan pilih, kau atau aku?" bisik Sasuke kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Sakura yang nampak memicing marah.

.

Noctis baru saja melangkah menuju rumahnya, setelah membuka pintu remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mengangkat alisnya kala melihat sepasang _wedges_ yang tergeletak berantakan di dekat rak sepatu. Noctis tahu ibunya telah pulang, namun kenapa secepat ini? Batin Noctis. Remaja itu segera melangkah menuju dapur, alisnya terangkat kala melihat kekosongan di tempat itu, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar sang Ibu. Ia melihat pintu di kamar ibunya sedikit terbuka, dengan perlahan Noctis mengintip dari celah pintu dan menemukan sang ibu yang tengah telungkup di atas ranjang. Dengan perlahan Noctis melangkah masuk.

"Ibu cepat sekali pulangnya?" tanya Noctis lembut. Noctis mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat bahu wanita berambut merah muda itu nampak bergetar.

"Bu?" panggil Noctis, tangan kekarnya nampak menyentuh bahu yang ditutupi surai merah muda itu. Kemudian Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Noctis nanar.

"Nak... hiks... kau-kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ibu kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau... akan selalu berada... hiks... di sisi Ibu kan?"

Noctis mengerjab sesaat, "Apa yang Ibu katakan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu!" ujarnya. "Ada apa Bu, kenapa Ibu menangis?" tanya Noctis sembari menghapus lelehan air mata dari pipi wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari bibir Sakura, sakura nampak menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Hiks... tadi aku bertemu dengan Ayahmu... dia bilang padaku... hiks... kalau dia akan menjadikanmu pewarisnya. Dia bilang kau akan meninggalkanku..." isak Sakura. Rahang Noctis seketika nampak mengeras, maniknya memicing tajam.

"Jangan dengarkan! Jangan perdulikan kata-kata laki-laki itu, Ibu sendiri tahu bukan, bahwa aku akan selalu bersama Ibu. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dengan lelaki itu!" ucap Noctis. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dengan laki-laki yang sudah menghianati kita!" ulangnya dengan nada tegas.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi kita. Aku juga tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai Ayahku, dia sudah mengabaikan kita selama 15 tahun ini. Dan kemudian dia seenaknya ingin menjadikan aku pewarisnya? Cih, jangan harap!" dengus Noctis. Sakura nampak mengangguk pelan, ia tahu Noctis tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam itu nampak sendu, ia menutup pintu kamar sang Ibu dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, di sana ia merebahkan dirinya pada sofa dan menghela nafas pasrah setelah mengusap pelan wajahnya. Maniknya melayang kepada langit-langit ruangan, jam telah menunjukkan siang namun baginya semuanya terasa gelap kala ia tersadar bahwa tirai ruang tengah belum dibuka lebar sejak pagi tadi. Namun bukannya bergerak untuk membuka tirai, adanya ia malah hanya terduduk lesu di atas sofa.

Berbagai pemikiran berkelebat di otaknya, tentang sang Ibu yang bercerita sembari terisak, tentang sosok Ayahnya yang muncul kembali di kehidupan mereka. Noctis tahu, cepat atau lambat Tuhan akan mempertemukannya dengan Ayahnya, membuka kembali takdir pilu yang sepertinya masih harus diselesaikan. Tuhan punya rencana lain dibalik segala kejadian yang dikehendakiNya. Dan Noctis tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, ia sudah dewasa dan kini saatnya ialah yang menjadi penopang untuk sang Ibu.

Tangannya terkepal, dan Noctis nampak memicing, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segalanya yang akan terjadi di depan nanti.

Sementara setelah itu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memencet beberapa digit nomor dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kiba... bisa kau bantu aku?" pintanya dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Noct?" tanya Kiba diujung sana. Noctis nampak menatap lurus kaca jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan luar, maniknya tiba-tiba berkilat. Dan ia segera menjawab.

"Beritahu aku, dimana kantor Uchiha _Corp_ tempat Sasuke Uchiha berada!"

Kiba nampak terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia segera bekerja. "Sebentar, aku akan mencarinya." Semenit kemudian Kiba mulai berbicara. "Distrik _Nakano_ adalah gedung pusat _Uchiha Corp_." Ucap Kiba.

"Apakah Sasuke Uchiha ada di sana?" tanya Noctis.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, tapi para petinggi Uchiha bekerja di sana, dan pastinya Sasuke Uchiha juga berada di sana juga bukan?" timpal Kiba. "Tumben sekali kau tiba-tiba menanyakan informasi soal perusahaan besar?" tanya Kiba basa-basi.

Noctis tidak menyahut. "Bukan hal yang penting, oke, _arigatou _Kiba!" kemudian ia menutup panggilan. Noctis segera memakai mantel dan syalnya, sementara ia mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang segera ia bawa keluar kamar.

Sebelumnya Noctis melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil _notes_, kemudian menulis pesan untuk sang Ibu bahwa ia tengah keluar.

.

Setelah menaiki 2 bis, Noctis akhirnya sampai di pusat distrik _Nakano_, di situlah tempat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan bangunan elite berdiri megah. Noctis memakai kacamata miliknya dan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju gedung Uchiha Corp.

Suasana kantor _Uchiha corp_ nampak ramai, Noctis menyelinap dengan tenang, kemudian ia melangkah menuju _lift_ dan memencet tombol menuju lantai paling atas. Noctis melangkah dengan tenang setenang air, ia tidak khawatir dengan kamera _CCTV_ yang mungkin saja terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ketika ia telah sampai di lantai atas yang bisa dijangkau dengan _lift _untuk pegawai biasa, Noctis segera melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya, kemudian dengan tenang melangkah melewati deretan meja pegawai yang nampak tidak curiga sekali dengan dirinya.

Dari sudut bibirnya Noctis nampak menyeringai kecil, wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan sang Ayah membuatnya mampu menyusup ke dalam gedung Uchiha Corp dengan mudah. Dan itu artinya ia bisa sampai di tujuannya tanpa hambatan.

Noctis baru saja masuk ke dalam lorong menuju ruangan Presdir yang nampak sepi, dengan cekatan ia segera berlari sampai kemudian setelah memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu, ia berhenti sejenak. Menghembuskan nafas panjang mempersiapkan dirinya, sampai kemudian ia membuka pintu besar itu bersiap menghadapi kenyataan.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, kumpulan map yang berada di atas meja kuabaikan, aku bangkit dan melangkah menuju jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan seluruh kota yang nampak ramai. Aku mengerjab sesaat, tanpa sadar manikku menerawang kepada langit biru yang terang dan tiba-tiba bayangan sesosok perempuan berkelebat di sana.

Merah muda...

Hijau klorofil

-Sakura Haruno

Tiba-tiba namanya terbesit dalam benakku, ya, benar, Sakura Haruno! Mantan istriku, wanita yang sudah 15 tahun ini tidak pernah kutemui sejak terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan perempuan bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Kuakui ternyata wanita yang pernah menempati relung hatiku ini tidak banyak berubah.

Tetap cantik

Tegas dan selalu menampilkan kelembutan, namun ada satu yang kurang di sana.

Tatapan itu bukan lagi tatapan cinta seperti dulu, melainkan tatapan terluka, benci dan muak. Ah, sudah lama sekali bukan sejak terakhir kali aku melihat tatapan itu. Ya...

Haha... jika dipikir-pikir aku sendikit menyesal juga sudah mengabaikannya, karena ternyata Hinata yang kukira lebih sempurna daripada Sakura ternyata tak lebih baik daripada Sakura sendiri.

Perempuan cacat... ya bagiku Hinata seperti perempuan yang cacat. Bukan cacat secara fisik, tapi cacat secara harafiah, dia tidak bisa memberikanku anak. Dia perempuan mandul, yang ternyata lebih cocok menjadi pemuas ranjang dan hanya bisa menjadi pajangan semata. Tidak bisa sepenuhnya memberikan kelengkapan yang seharusnya bisa di miliki keluarga, seorang anak... ya Hinata tidak bisa memberikanku anak.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku mencintainya, ya, aku mencintai Hinata. Tapi tidak lebih mencintainya daripada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku hanya mencintainya saja, dan jika perasaan ini hilang mungkin saja aku akan mencampakkannya seperti aku mencampakkan Sakura dulu.

Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, apakah itu salah?

Dan tentang Sakura, aku rasa aku hanya bisa berharap padanya. Karena dialah satu-satunya wanita yang ternyata bisa memberikanku keturunan. Akupun tidak bisa menikah lagi, jujur, akupun sudah cukup berumur untuk membina rumah tangga sekali lagi-setelah ini yang kedua kalinya- dan kurasa tidak akan mudah melepaskan Hinata. Kekayaannya terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan.

Hinata adalah pewaris Hyuuga, dan sejak dia menikah denganku, otomatis akupun aku ikut ambil bagian dalam warisan Hyuuga. Dan itulah tujuanku, dengan itu aku bisa lebih membangun Uchiha Corp agar lebih sukses menuju kejayaan. Namun aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku membutuhkan anak, aku membutuhkan pewaris yang kelak akan meneruskan kejayaan Uchiha.

Katakanlah aku lelaki yang serakah, aku tidak serakah, aku hanya tidak ingin Uchiha turun dari kejayaannya dalam sejarah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke... Uchiha!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku, membuatku kembali kepada kenyataan. Aku memutar wajah dan terkejut melihat sosok yang mirip denganku, mirip sekali namun ia terlihat lebih muda dariku.

Jangan-jangan dia...

"Masih mengingatku, heh... Ayah?!" dengusnya dengan seringai meremehkan. Aku hanya memicing sesaat, ah ternyata memang benar.

Dia ternyata sudah tumbuh sebesar ini.

Putraku yang kelak akan meneruskan kejayaan Uchiha.

Putraku...

"Yoru...?!" panggilku sesaat.

.

TBC

**Reply Notes :**

**Name Deba Yasa : **etoo, nama saya bukan admin, paimin apalagi sarimin, jd tolong panggil biasa aja bisa Kazama ato Sakura kek terserah atau nama dr penname lama PinkU. Btw makasih dah baca ya (-.-")

**Mecchan, Novi, RagilWooW, Granger Malfoyish, Gynna Yuhi, Animea-Khunee-Chan, ikalutfi97, C, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, yuki hime, Guest, sasusaku forever, Frozen Ice, adora13, Anka-Chan, lily flower, p.w sasusaku, miyoko via, Ryuki Akira, Hatake Aira, kazufika, sakura fans, Mira Carnahan, Febri Feven, Akashi, UchiHarunoKid, : **iya ini lanjut

**Cherry Philein : **iya kak, si Uke tega meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk cinta butanya pd Hinata :'3

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : **iya, dia nikah sama Hinata, motifnya ntar ketahuan di chapter berikutnya kok :D

**Hannastewart027 : **haha, iyalah ga semudah itu kok.

**Zhe **: enggak, Sasuke bukan duda, udah terjawab kan disini?

**MilanArizawa : **sasuke disini jadi antagonis

**IzumiChiaki **: haha, ambilnya secara random sih, ga ngira juga kepikiran si Hina pas ngetik ini

**Desypramitha26 :** iya, Noctis yang menguatkan Ibunya

**Iya baka-san : **iya makasih udah alert, ini udah dijelasin kan motif Sasuke menceraikan Sakura. Iya, namanya aku ambil dari Noctis dr FF 15 :P

** :**haha biasa aja kok, soalnya aku emang suka yang ga mainstream jadi yah ficku kubuat alurnya sebisa mungkin enggak mainstream dan susah ditebak :P hehe, basicku emang ke angst sih, habis ga tau, gara-gara jiwaku yang melow mungkin...

**Poetri-chan : **motif Sasuke ninggalin Sakura udah terjawab kan?

**Eysha CherryBlossom **: hehe iya, dia dari FF 15

**Dorii **: maaf kebiasaan sih, thanks for concrit yah, moga-moga berikutnya lebih baik lagi

**Yoshikuni Ayumu : **iya, tapi ending belum tentu Sasusaku

**Kutu Hitam Pemalas : **ehe, iya aku Citra, anak FB yah? Kok tau aku? #plak

**Lily flower : **temanya angst sih...

**Yassir2374: **iya, Hinata kurang lebih seumuran Sakura. Sakura jadi single parent dan alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini, judulnya Its Too Late ditunjukkan kepada Sasuke bermakna kalau Sasuke sudah terlambat, dia sudah terlanjur membuang Sakura dan anaknya dan tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan mereka, Sasuke terlambat dan akhirnya dia g diterima sama anaknya bahkan sama Sakura. :D

.

**Author Notes ****:**

**Alhamdulillah bisa update, ah ya sebelumnya aku mau ucapin SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015!**

**Semoga ditahun ini fic ini bisa segera aku tamatin, well, sekalian mau ucapin syukur atas CANONNYA SASUSAKU! Yeey XD **

**Jadi mulai sekarang aku mau mengumumkan bahwa semua fanficku bakal anti mainstream dan mungkin sulit ditebak, jadi apapun soal ending diharapkan reader bisa maklum. **

**Kadang ada fic yang berpair si A dan B tapi endingnya happy atau Sad, bisa saja si A bersama dengan si B atau si A bersama dengan si C atau si B ternyata bersama si D atau bisa juga si B malah dengan C dan A malah dengan D dan sebagainya. Jadi pair tidak berarti ending. Bukannya saya mau mengecewakan reader, tapi bagi saya itu adalah hak saya dalam berekpresi dalam fanfic.**

**Dan biar tidak ngephp reader soal ending fic ini, maka dengan senang hati saya umumkan, bahwa walau fic ini berpair SASUSAKU tapi mereka tidak akan bersama kembali. Ya, di sini memang lebih saya fokuskan kepada pilihan Noctis antara kedua orang tuanya.**

**Thanks ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Is Too Late, Dear!**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Part 3**

Kedua manik jelaga itu saling berhadapan, sementara sang pemilik rambut mencuat yang usianya lebih muda nampak melayangkan tatapan meremehkan, sementara lelaki dewasa di hadapannya nampak menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari, _Yoru_?" tanya sosok Sasuke kepada lelaki itu. Sementara sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yoru itu nampak mendecih melemparkan tatapan tak suka mendengar nama panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Soal bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, itu bukan urusanku Aya-maksudku Uchiha-_san_!" balas Noctis. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, dan memberikanmu peringatan." Ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke mengangkat dangunya, menaikkan alisnya dengan seringai angkuh. "Ho, apa maumu anak muda? Kau berniat menantangku, hm?"

Noctis mendengus. "Untuk ukuran laki-laki brengsek sepertimu, kau cukup angkuh, Tuan." Sindirnya. Sementara Sasuke nampak mulai memicing melihat tingkah tidak sopan pemuda di hadapannya. "Ah, sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Haruno Noctis." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, "agar kau tidak salah mengenali namaku, aku bukan _Yoru_-entah siapa yang kau sebut namanya itu." Ucap Noctis tegas.

Sasuke nampak tertegun sesaat sampai kemudian ia paham.

"Oh, jadi Sakura mengganti namamu?!" dengusnya. "_Noctis _(langit malam) eh?"

Noctis mendengus kecil. "Aku akan menghadapimu secara jantan sebagai sesama laki-laki, jadi tenang saja, aku tak akan lari. Tapi, ingat saja jangan sampai kau menyentuh seujung rambutpun dari Ibuku, Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada memperingatkan. "Lalu, jangan harap aku akan menjadi pewarismu, aku tidak butuh hartamu, apalagi marga Uchiha! Aku tidak butuh semua itu!" imbuhnya dengan nada mantap. Kemudian Noctis segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebisuan.

Namun tanpa ia sadari sosok lelaki Uchiha itu nampak memicing, sampai kemudian sebuah seringai berkembang di bibirnya.

"Cih, kau mau bermain-main sebentar rupanya, eh, Yoru-maksudku Noctis?!"

.

.

Sakura membuka maniknya perlahan, hari telah beranjak pagi. Ia tersadar ketika tertidur cukup lama sejak kemarin siang, ia segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sosok tegap dengan rambut mencuat tengah sibuk menggoreng telur di dapur.

"Kau belajar memasak, _ne_?" kekeh Sakura kecil sembari berdiri di samping putranya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit memekik karena kedatangan sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba.

"Yah, seperti yang Ibu lihat! Tapi sepertinya aku belum mahir dalam hal ini." Keluhnya melihat telur gosong yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sakura terkekeh pelan kemudian mengambil piring untuk meletakkan telur gosong itu.

"Haha, akan kuajari!" tawarnya. Tangannya yang mungil dengan cekatan segera mengambil sebutir telur baru dan mangkok, ia segera memecah telur tersebut dan memasukkan garam dan potongan bawang merah kemudian mengocoknya, setelah itu menyalakan api kecil pada penggorengan. "Saat menggoreng telur apinya yang kecil saja, kalau apinya besar telurnya gosong karena dasar penggorengannya cepat panas." Ucap Sakura.

Noctis mengangguk paham, ia segera mengambil alih penggorengan dari tangan sang Ibu. Dan tak butuh waktu beberapa menit, Noctis telah berhasil membuat telur goreng pertamanya.

"Anak pintar!" puji Sakura sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepala putranya. Ia sedikit berjinjit karena Noctis ternyata bertambah tinggi beberapa senti dari terakhir kali. Noctis nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dianggap seperti anak kecil. Namun ia kemudian menunduk juga agar sang Ibu bisa lebih leluasa mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya.

"Hihihi... rasanya... Ibu rindu saat kau masih kecil, Ibu bisa dengan leluasa mengelus-elus rambutmu seperti ini." Ucap Sakura sembari mengelus rambut hitam Noctis, sementara Noctis nampak mengulum senyum tipis.

"Hahahaha... aku juga rindu masa itu, karena aku bisa lebih leluasa bermanja-manja pada Ibu." Ucapnya, "apalagi aku rindu Ibu yang dulu selalu mengendongku." Ujarnya lirih.

Sakura terkekeh, "kalau sekarang Ibu mana kuat menggendongmu?" guraunya ringan.

Noctis mengulum senyum, "tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah besar sekarang. Aku tidak cengeng lagi..." timpalnya.

Kedua Ibu dan anak itu saling tergelak bersamaan, dalam hati Noctis bersyukur ibunya sudah ceria kembali. Setelah Sakura mengambil alih dapur, wanita itu memerintahkan putranya untuk menyiapkan piring. Kemudian mereka makan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Ah ya, kudengar, Paman Kakashi melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Swiss ya..." ujar Noctis. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Ya, seperti itulah Pamanmu, dia senang sekali melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri." Timpal Sakura. "Sebenarnya bukan perjalanan dinas sih... lebih pada liburan kasarnya." Kikik Sakura. "Dia hobi sekali memotret dan senang pergi kemanapun untuk memotret pemandangan." Imbuhnya.

Noctis menatap sang Ibu sesaat, ia nampak menerawang sejenak seperti apa kesenangan pamannya di luar negeri ketika ia memotret. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman geli, betapa angannya terbang tinggi sekali, sampai-sampai Noctis jadi ingin mengikuti jejak sang Paman, menjadi seorang fotografer. Bisa pergi kemanapun yang ia suka, mendapatkan momen-momen terindah di manapun.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Celetuk Noctis. "Pergi kemanapun, dan bisa merasakan momen-momen indah di setiap tempat berbeda dan mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto."

Sakura melirik putranya sesaat. "_Ne_, kau mau berjalan-jalan ke gunung Hokage pekan ini? Kedengarannya asik jika kita memotret di sana! Pemandangannya mungkin tidak sebagus di Swiss, tapi lumayan bukan hitung-hitung liburan?" ajaknya.

Noctis mengumamkan persetujuan. "Jangan lupa membawa bekal ya Bu! Hitung-hitung piknik sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk!"

Sakura mengangguk.

Kemudian Sakura nampak melangkah menuju meja pantry dan mulai memasak. Sementara Noctis tengah menikmati telur hasil masakan pertamanya.

.

Sepasang manik bulan itu menatap nanar pria tegap yang tengah membelakanginya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyentuh bahu sang pria, membuat lelaki bermanik gelap itu menoleh padanya.

"Wa-waktunya sarapan, Sasuke-kun!" ucap perempuan berambut indigo itu gagap, senyuman lembut ia berikan untuk laki-laki yang telah membina rumah tangga bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Namun pria berambut hitam itu hanya bergumam singkat tanpa minat dan meninggalkan sang wanita dalam kebisuan.

Sementara wanita itu hanya mampu tergugu, sebelum menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya, ia mengusap kasar matanya sebelum melenggang menuju meja makan tempat dirinya dan suaminya yang akan melakukan sarapan pagi ini.

Di atas meja telah tersedia aneka makanan yang lezat dan mewah, sementara di ujung sana Sasuke nampak mendudukkan dirinya dan mengabaikan sang istri yang baru saja tiba dan mengambil kursi kosong di sisi lainnya. Kedua orang itu melahap makanan dalam kesunyian, hanya bunyi-bunyi dari sendok dan garpu lah yang terdengar. Sementara sesekali wanita bermanik bulan itu mencuri-curi pandang kepada suaminya, namun nampaknya Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Hinata tahu, suaminya berubah sejak mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa Hinata tidak bisa mengandung. Kandungannya terlalu lemah untuk mengandung seorang bayi, sempat terjadi perdebatan dalam batinnya kala itu apalagi saat Sasuke terus mendesaknya untuk hamil bagaimanapun caranya. Namun dari Ayah dan saudara Hinata sendiri menentang keputusan sang suami, bagi Ayah dan saudaranya, nyawa Hinata adalah yang terpenting. Sehingga mereka memaklumi Hinata yang tak bisa memberikan seorang Hyuuga kecil untuk keluarga.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang sangat mendambakan seorang anak darinya. Lelaki itu akhirnya berhenti mendesaknya, namun perlahan tapi pasti sifatnya mulai berubah. Sasuke mengabaikannya, tidak pula memujanya seperti saat awal-awal mereka berumah tangga. Hinata tahu, ia memang istri yang tak berguna karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi laki-laki itu. Sehingga Hinata menerima dengan sabar perilaku sang suami.

Terkadang Hinata berfikir, kenapa Sasuke masih mau bersamanya? Kenapa dia tidak menceraikan wanita mandul sepertinya, yang jelas-jelas tak bisa memberikan seorang anak, bukankah semua akan terasa mudah, jika Sasuke menceraikannya?

"Sasuke-kun... hari ini Ayah akan mengadakan perjamuan keluarga. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata, sengaja memulai percakapan. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan. Sasuke kembali tidak menyahut, mengabaikannya.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak tahu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali meneruskan makannya. Dan kedua pasangan itu kembali terselimuti keheningan.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**Mungkin hanya sampai sini, saya tidak bisa mengetik panjang-panjang. Atau sampai 2000 kata keatas. Saat ini mood saya kurang bagus untuk melajutkan fic ini. Tapi kedepannya fic ini akan tetap lanjut. Untuk balasan Review akan saya balas satu persatu nantinya bagi yang login.**

**.**

**Terima kasih,**

**mii-chanchan2, vani-chan, whi meidontknow, , kuran lyfa, soviadesya, Cherry Philein, Queenshila, Nur Amel Ryuki, Uchiha Riri, iya baka-san, jheinchyeon, pink bleu sichiru, Luca Marvell, Honoka, Hikari 'HongRhii, cherryl sasa, ayuniejung, Arnygs, Retno UchiHaruno, FiaaTiasrisqi, Kuro Shiina, uchihafenny, , Matahari, Kumada Chiyu, sakura uchiha stivani, IndahP, Aoira Ryuusaki, Animea Khunee-chan, sakuralover, no sasuhina, meow, hanazono yuri.**

**.**

**Sign **

**Kazama Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Is Too Late, Dear!**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

_A few years ago..._

"_Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" sepasang manik jelaga itu nampak memancarkan harapan yang begitu besar pada sosok gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Sang gadis terdiam sesaat, masih terkejut namun lamban laun air mata haru terjun dari manik klorofilnya dan ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban._

_Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu bersorak gembira dan memeluk sang kekasih dengan begitu erat. Menumpahkan segala suka citanya. Sakura juga merasa bahagia, akhirnya setelah setahun menjalin ikatan kasih Sasuke akhirnya melamarnya._

_Sasuke dan Sakura adalah berada dalam satu kampus yang sama, University of Technology and Bussiness of Konoha. Awal pertemuan keduanya bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebetulan, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang memilih menempuh pendidikan setinggi mungkin sehingga ia mengabaikan kehidupan-kehidupan remaja pada umumnya, ia hanya fokus kepada kuliahnya sehingga ia menjadi seorang gadis kutu buku. Sementara Sasuke adalah seorang Pangeran kampus yang tentunya memiliki banyak penggemar dan begitu terkenal._

_Dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, hingga suatu hari garis takdir mempertemukan keduanya. Suatu hari Sasuke datang ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari refrensi untuk skripsinya. Sementara di dalam sana nampak sosok Sakura yang tengah belajar untuk mempersiapkan materi-materi yang diujikan nantinya di ujian akhir._

_Kedua tatapan itu saling bertemu. Dan Sasuke nampak terpana kala menemukan sepasang klorofil jernih yang seketika membelenggungnya dalam debaran-debaran yang tak mampu ia definisikan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya saling berkenalan, Sasuke diam-diam mulai menambah intensitasnya di perpustakaan dan otomatis setiap waktu keduanya akan bertemu. Awalnya Sakura hanya menyapanya setiap bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tersebut dan keduanya sibuk membaca buku mereka masing-masing. Hingga semakin bertambah keakraban mereka kala Sasuke kemudian mulai menanyai Sakura mengenai materi yang katanya tidak ia pahami. Hingga akhirnya keduanya terlibat obrolan ringan dan akhirnya semakin akrab karena saling bertukar pikiran. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang membuatnya tertarik dan lamban laun ia sadar bahwa ia mulai jatuh hati pada Sakura dan berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis itu, namun bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bertukar pikiran._

_Awal yang berat namun pasti akan luluh jua, tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya akhirnya akrab. Ketika sudah memasuki masa wisuda, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai jarang berjumpa karena sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusan. Di momen itulah akhirnya Sasuke memantapkan diri untuk melamar Sakura karena ia sudah mantap dengan perasaannya dan ia yakin lamban laun Sakura akan menerima dirinya._

_Sayangnya rencana hanya tinggal rencana, bahkan hingga hari wisuda telah berlalu seminggu lamanya dan keduanya mulai sibuk meniti karir, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sakura dan menguncapkan perasaannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pintanya kala itu dengan mimik gugup yang membuat Sakura tersipu geli. Gadis itu nampak mengangguk malu-malu dan akhirnya keduanya menjalin kasih._

_Sakura berkerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Dan Sasuke sukses dengan bisnis keluarganya. Ia akhirnya menjabat menjadi manager di usianya yang belum menanjak 25 tahun, menjadikannya sebagai laki-laki yang cukup mejadi pertimabangan untuk dijadikan calon suami._

_Sayangnya hati sang Uchiha sudah tertambat pada sosok sang gadis berambut merah muda._

_Kemudian keduanya mulai berpacaran dan selama kurun waktu setahun tersebut, tak disangka-sangka keluarga Uchiha menyambut baik hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Melihat begitu baiknya gadis itu dan Sakura yang memiliki potensi untuk memberikan gen terbaik bagi calon cucu mereka kelak jika keduanya berlanjut ke pelaminan. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tak disambut baik oleh sosok sang kakek, Madara Uchiha._

_Ia tidak menyetujui hubungan san cucu dengan Sakura karena Sakura tidak berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang sederajat dengan Uchiha, ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pegawai tetap biasa di sebuah perusahaan percetakan, berbeda terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sudah menjabat sebagai manager di Uchiha Corp._

_Sayang ambisi hanya tinggal ambisi, Madara harus menelan kekecewaan ketika setahun setelahnya ia menerima kabar dan undangan pernikahan cucunya dengan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Pernikahan keduanya termasuk sederhaa dengan upacara adat Jepang di kuil dan resepsi bertema private party yang hanya mengundang tak lebih dari 100 orang dari kalangan kerabat dan teman dekat. Sebuah pesta sederhana bagi seorang Uchiha, namun acara tersebut cukup mendapatkan respon positif dari kerabat-kerabat yang lain._

_Beberapa minggu setelah mengecap manisnya pernikahan dan bulan madu, Tuhan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tak terhingga, Sakura mengabarkan bahwa ia hamil dan hal tersebut disambut baik oleh Sasuke dan keluarga lainnya. Mereka mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan untuk mensyukuri calon jabang bayi yang nantinya menjadi penerus dari generasi Uchiha._

_Doa-doa mengalir baik bagi sang calon bayi. Sasuke begitu memperhatikan istrinya, ia memenuhi apapun yang Sakura idam-diamkan dan menyayanginya. Hal tersebut membuat ati Sakura menghangat dan menjadi begitu mencintai laki-laki tersebut. Sakura jadi menunggu-nunggu kelahiran anak yang sudah dinantikan oleh sang suami._

_Satu bulan, dua bulan, hingga bulan-bulan menanjak menuju ke sembilan, perutnya semakin membuncit dan Sakura merasa sebentar lagi hari untuk melahirkan akan segera tiba. Di dera kegugupan luar biasa karena ini adalah persalinan pertamanya. Sasuke berada di sisinya dan memberikannya motivasi dan kata-kata penenang ketika perempuan itu dibawa menuju ruang bersalin di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Konoha._

_Dengan penuh perjuangan sebagai Ibu, akhirnya anak yang mereka nanti-nantikan lahir._

_Bayi itu adalah bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sangat tampan dan begitu mirip dengan sang ayah. Rambut hitamnya tebal dan bola matanya berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya putih pucat dan dahinya agak lebar. Tangis sang bayi pecah saat ia merasakan oksigen pertamanya._

_Tim medis segera memandikannya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu._

"_Dia tampan sekali Sasuke-kun, seperti dirimu!" ucap Sakura dengan suara lembut. Sasuke tersenyum penuh haru dan mengecup pipi Sakura sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan di dadanya yang membuncah._

"_Yoru, Uchiha Yoru! Namanya Yoru!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura melebarkan matanya sejenak. Terpana dan kemudian air matanya turun, ia merasa terharu. Kemudian dengan lembut ia mencium pipi bayinya._

"_Okaerinasai, Yoru-kun..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, Uchiha yoru tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat, dikelilingi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk fokus dari pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai di percetakan untuk mengurus buah hatinya. Sementara karir Sasuke semakin cemerlang._

_Waktu kian berjalan, dan Yoru mulai tumbuh._

_Tawa pertamanya..._

_Tubuh mungilnya yang mulai belajar untuk tengkurap, merangkak dan akhirnya berjalan. Semuanya menjadi bertahap. Setahun pernikahan yang begitu membahagiakan bagi Uchiha Sakura._

_Ketika Yoru sudah lancar berjalan di usianya yang kesatu tahun lebih sebelas bulan, Sakura merasa ada kerengangan di keluarganya, karir sang suami yang mulai menanjak membuat lelaki tersebut sibuk menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah. Awalnya Sakura mencoba maklum namun semuanya terasa kosong kala ia sadar Sasuke mulai jarang menampakkan dirinya di rumah, khususnya kepada istri dan putranya sendiri._

_Pria itu berangkat pada pagi-pagi buta dan pulang pada tengah malam. Sakura merasakan adanya kerengangan apalagi saat melihat Sasuke tak pernah menghubunginya. Perempuan itu berusaha berfikir positif. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk pelan dan sosok sahabatnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino datang dengan ekpresi keras._

"_Ino?" sapa Sakura. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah masam. Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat yang seketika membuat Sakura membeku._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud memperkeruh suasana, tapi aku merasa kau harus mengetahuinya. Bahwa ada alasan kenapa dulu aku sempat menentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke!" ucap Ino. Sakura terpaku. Dengan gemetar tangan lentiknya meraih amplop tersebut dan matanya memanas ketika menemukan potret sang suami yang tengah bermesraan dengan sosok wanita berambut indigo pendek. Keduanya nampak akrab dan mesra, sudut pandang foto diambil terburu-buru karena diambil dalam sudut yang tersembunyi._

_Sakura mengerti akan catatan buruk Sasuke dalam hal percintaan, pria itu adalah seorang casanova, sudah banyak jajaran gadis-gadis yang singgah di hidupnya. Sakurapun sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun ia tak menemukan tingkah-tingkah buruk Sasuke selama ia mengenal Sasuke sejak pertemuan keduanya di perpustakaan._

_Ia tahu Sasuke pasti berubah karena dirinya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke berani bermain api dibelakangnya. Apakah ini artinya Sasuke sudah tidak memujanya seperti dulu?_

"_perempuan itu berasal dari Hyuuga, aku sudah menstalk mereka selama beberapa hari. Dan hasilnya sungguh membuatku jengah." Ucap Ino dengan mimik sendu. "Kuharap kau bisa kuat Sakura, aku yakin masih ada harapan di rumah tangga kalian. –walau aku berharap kalian berpisah saja- tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu... tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang baik. Ia pria brengsek!" ucap Ino._

_Sakura terpengkur, perkataan Ino membuatnya tersentil. Namun ia memutuskan untuk kukuh mempertahankan Sasuke, karena ia mencintai lelaki itu dan ia yakin Sasuke mencintainya. Ia hanya perlu membereskan masalah perselingkuhan Sasuke dan ia yakin Sasuke akan memilihnya, lelaki itu akan meminta maaf dan meeka akan bersama kembali._

_._

_._

_Sasuke menahan seringai di bibirnya, wanita berambut indigo dihadapannya terlihat manis dengan rona yang menjalar di bibirnya. Perasaannya menghangat melihat senyum wanita itu, sampai ia kemudian teringat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang hadir di benaknya. Sasuke merasa tersentil namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kemudian menyentuh dangu perempuan Hyuuga tersebut._

"_Jadi, sayangku, apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu?" ucap Sasuke manis._

_Hinata tersipu sesaat, manik lavendernya bergerak-gerak gugup. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dibalik poninya yang panjang._

"_Aku... aku tak butuh apapun... aku... hanya ingin Sa-Sasuke-kun selalu-selalu berada disisiku!" jawab Hinata._

_Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian merengkuh perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik itu._

_._

_Sasuke bertemu Hyuuga Hinata pada sebuah acara pesta antar perusahaan, perempuan itu adalah gadis manis yang nampak malu-malu namun memiliki skill dalam memanajemen perusahaan dengan begitu bagus. Hal itu tak diragukan karena ia menjadi anak emas dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata didaulat akan menjadi pewaris dari HY Corp. _

_Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menyapa dan sekedar berbasa-basi mengenai pembicaraan politik perusahaan, tak disangka-sangka keduanya semakin intens dan pembicaraan itu berlanjut hingga di luar lingkup perusahaan. Berawal dari makan siang bersama. Hingga Sasuke sepertinya tergoda untuk bermain api, ia mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada sang gadis Hyuuga._

_Sementara Hinata sendiri menyambut perhatian yang dicurahkan Sasuke padanya. Ia merasa tersanjung karena pertama kalinya mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari laki-laki diluar keluarganya. Kehidupannya sebagai anak emas Hyuuga membuatnya selalu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dan penjagaan ketat di keluarganya sehingga interaksinya dengan dunia luar terbatasi._

_Berawal dari percakap-cakapan, hingga berlanjut ke hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Sasuke mengutarakannya, mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik kepada Hinata dan ingin gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata menyambut baik hal tersebut dan akhirnya keduanya menjalin kasih tanpa tahu bahwa ia menjadi pihak ketiga dari sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga seseorang._

_Ketika keduanya semakin intens bertemu. Sasuke tiba-tiba melamarnya, hal tersebut membuat ia merasa berbunga-bunga dan menerima lamaran tersebut. _

_Di sisi lain nyatanya Sasuke memang pribadi yang buruk, diam-diam lelaki itu merahasiakan statusnya yang telah beristri dan memiliki seorang putra. Melihat Hinata yang begitu sempurna dan lebih dibandingkan istrinya membuatnya ingin memiliki gadis itu. _

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin kita bercerai!" Sasuke menyerahkan surat perceraian kepada Sakura yang nampak mematung. Perempuan itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya._

"_A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa bisa-" gagap Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke sedih. Lelaki itu hanya melemparkan tatapan datar. Hatinya yang dulu tertambat pada sosok Sakura sudah membeku, hilang entah kemana._

"_Aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin kita bercerai!" ucap Sasuke. "Tanda tangani saja surat itu!" ucap Sasuke._

_Sakura mengeleng pelan, menampakkan penolakan. "Kita bisa membicarakannya dulu! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ki-kita bisa membicarakan apa yang salah di sini, kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama." Ucap Sakura. Airmatanya meleleh, ini membuatnya terguncang. Ia tak siap dengan semua ini!_

_Sasuke mendecih, dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Sakura hingga perempuan itu terjembab di lantai. Sakura menatap lelaki itu tak percaya, seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan tindakan kasar kepadanya. Ia tak menyangka lelaki itu begitu cepat berubah, menjadi Sasuke yang tak ia kenal._

"_Dasar lamban!" umpat Sasuke. "Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya aku ingin cerai! Kutunggu sampai besok, intinya ada atau tidaknya tanda tangan di surat itu! Kita sudah resmi bercerai!" Sasuke meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Membuat luka menganga di hati Sakura. Perempuan itu menangis pilu._

_Maniknya jatuh pada sosok Yoru yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati sang Ibu. Dengan tatapan polos ia memeluk leher Ibunya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura pelan. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia memeluk Yoru dengan erat. Bagaimana nasib putranya kelak? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_._

_._

_Semalam suntuk Sakura memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Setelah merenung akhirnya perempuan itu menentukan pilihan. Ia akan pindah, menempuh hidup baru!_

_Entah kenapa kesedihannya berubah menjadi luapan emosi, ia mengambil album-album lama yang menjadi kenangannya bersama Sasuke selama dua tahun ini. Kemudian Sakura membuangnya ke halaman rumah dan membakarnya dengan ekspresi datar dan kebencian yang meletup di matanya._

_Setelah membuang segala album kenanganya bersama Sasuke, ia mengepak pakaiannya dan pakaian Yoru. Mengabaikan keadaan rumah yang tidak karuan dibuatnya. Sakura menyobek surat perceraian yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan kediamannya dengan keadaan pintu terbuka bersama Yoru digendongannya. Setelah menghubungi Ino. Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah sahabatnya dan segera melakukan perjalanan ke daerah lain. Meninggalkan segala kenangan masa lalunya._

_Ino yang mendengar cerita sahabatnya mengumpat-ngumpati Sasuke yang berani menghianati Sakura. Ia bersedia membantu Sakura untuk segera pindah._

"_Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali membaik, kau tahu, kau perempuan yang kuat Sakura!" hibur Ino kepada sahabatnya._

"_Terima kasih Ino." Sahut Sakura dengan nada tulus, kesedihan masih nampak di wajahnya. _

_Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Sakura meninggalkan rumah yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Sasuke. Bagai tak tahu malu, Sasuke tiba-tiba megumumka pertunangannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata dan pernikahan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sakura serta Ino merasa terkejut, khususnya Sakura yang merasa syok atas kabar tersebut._

_Pun tak berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan kakak laki-lakinya yang mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Bagaimana nasib Sakura dan putranya? Namun Sasuke seolah telah menutup telinga, ia seperti orang lain. Ia tetap kukuh melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata._

_Keluarga Uchiha sempat mendatangi kediaman yang dulu ditinggali sepasang suami istri tersebut, namun nihil, mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura dan putranya. Mereka menentang keputusan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencampakan Sakura demi perempuan lain. Apalagi perbuatan Sasuke benar-benar membuat malu marga Uchiha. Namun apa dikata Sasuke tetap keras kepala. Ia mengabaikan tentangan dari pihak keluarganya._

_Dan akhirnya ia tetap menikahi gadis Hyuuga tersebut beberapa minggu setelahnya._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu, Sakura telah melakukan perjalanan ke sebuah desa terpencil yang amat sejuk. Desa yang tentram dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Ino membantunya untuk memberskan rumahnya yang baru. Sementara Yoru telah tertidur lelap karena lelah dalam perjalanan._

_Dua sosok wanita tengah bercakap-cakap di ruang makan._

"_Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu kedepannya, Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari membereskan dapur yang masih kosong dengan perabotan makan._

_Sakura yang tengah menulis catatan mengenai kebutuhan-kebutuhan beberapa minggu kedepan mengangkat kepalanya, ia terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia menatap pintu kamarnya di mana Yoru tengah terlelap._

"_Aku belum memiliki rencana apapun... tapi pertama. Aku akan menghapus segala eksistensi dari Sasuke!" ucap Sakura._

_Ino menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Pertama aku akan memulainya dari putraku!" sahut Sakura. "Aku akan mengganti namanya! Karena nama 'Yoru' adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tegas._

_Ino menatapnya sekilas, mungkin menurutnya Sakura sedikit berlebihan. Namun ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sakit yang pastinya begitu besar dihati perempuan itu. Jadi menghapus segala yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu adalah hal yang terbaik._

"_Kenapa kau harus mengganti namanya? Ataukah kau sudah menemukan nama yang bagus untuknya daripada nama yang diberikan si brengsek itu?" tanya Ino._

_Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum menemukan nama yang cocok. Aku akan segera merubahnya setelah aku menemukan nama yang pas!" ucapnya. "Lagipula, dengan mengganti namanya, maka secara hukum putraku sudah bukan hak dari Sasuke lagi karena ia akan menyandang marga Haruno bukan Uchiha!" imbuh Sakura._

"_Aku paham, karena di catatan sipil Yoru menyandang nama Uchiha. Ini untuk anitsipasi di masa depan kalau si brengsek itu ingin merebut Yoru kembali." Ujar Ino. "Tapi aku ragu... karena pastinya si brengsek itu lebih mengutamakan calon pewaris dari istrinya sekarang."_

_Sakura mendengus. "Itu lebih baik, karena dengan ini si sialan itu tidak akan menggangu putraku!" _

_._

_._

_Langit sudah kian menggelap, jam mulai menunjukkan geraknya menuju tengah malam. Ino sendiri sudah terlelap di kamar yang lain di rumah tersebut. Yoru pun juga sudah nyenyak dalam alam mimpinya sejak siang tadi. Sementara sosok berambut merah muda tersebut masih terjaga. Ia tengah membaca sebuah novel romance-fantasy yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko buku beberapa hari yang lalu saat menuju desa tempatnya tinggal sekarang._

_Klorofilnya bergerak membaca setiap kata demi kata yang tercetak di kertas dalam novel itu._

_._

_**Suara percikan air terdengar keras, Noctis segera menarik gadis itu ke permukaan sembari memeluknya erat. "Sakura! kau taka pa-apa kan?!" pekiknya panik, sementara gadis itu masih shock atas kejadian barusan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya nampak memburu.**_

_**Noctis segera menangkup wajah mungil gadis itu, mengguncangkannya pelan. "Sakura? Sakura?" sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan mengeleng pelan, namun raut tegang masih tampak di wajahnya.**_

_**"A-aku baik-baik saja…" sergah Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.**_

_**Noctis menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah…" ujarnya lembut.**_

_**Tanpa mereka sadari kedua manik mereka bertemu, saling mengunci dan saling tenggelam. Entah kenapa Noctis tak bisa berhenti menatap iris cerah itu, bahkan tangannya yang dingin akibat dinginnya suhu air seolah membeku. Sakurapun tak jauh berbeda, ia nampak terpana pada sosok di hadapannya, sosok yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta.**_

_**Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak diantara mereka makin terhapus. Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir mereka saling bertemu.**_

_**Satu kecupan.**_

_**Dua kecupan.**_

_**Tiga kecupan…**_

_**Seolah semuanya tak pernah cukup, sampai akhirnya Sakura menunduk, tangannya yang mungil menyentuh dada bidang pemuda itu yang nampak telanjang, nafas pemuda itupun nampak memberat. Sampai akhirnya bibir Noctis terbuka.**_

_**"Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya tiba-tiba.**_

_**Sakura nampak terpaku, ia mendongak menatap iris biru yang nampak gelap seperti dasar danau yang mereka renangi. Ia menemukan sebuah ketegasan dan kesungguhan di sana. Namun Sakura hanya mampu terpaku, ia menggeleng pelan.**_

_**"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gadis itu berkelit sehingga pelukan Noctis terlepas. Ia memunggungi Noctis dan mengigit bibirnya pelan. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari…" cicitnya. "Tidak mungkin secepat itu-"**_

_**Noctis tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, pemuda itu menyandarkan dangunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. menghela nafas berat sembari menutup maniknya perlahan.**_

_**"Aku tahu… aku mengerti…" ujarnya. "Ini mungkin terasa sangat tiba-tiba bagimu." Imbuhnya. "Tapi… aku tak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku, aku merasa berat meninggalkanmu!" ujarnya. "Karena itu aku masih bertahan di sini!"**_

_**Sakura mengigit bibirnya pelan, jemarinya menyentuh lengan kekar Noctis yang melingkar bahunya. "Aku-aku…"**_

_**Noctis tiba-tiba mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut kemudian berbisik pelan, "aku yakin, akan tiba waktunya kau menyadari perasaanmu!" ujarnya yakin. Sakura tak menyahut, namun gadis itu nampak terdiam sampai akhirnya Noctis melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh gadis itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu.**_

_._

_Sakura menghela nafas berat. Hatinya merasa trenyuh membaca baian di mana si tokoh pria begitu mencintai pasangannya. Bayangannya membentuk gambaran sempurna seorang laki-laki yang akan menjaga kekasihnya dan tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun. Sakura kemudian melirik Yoru yang tengah terlelap. _

_Tangannya kemudian menutup novel tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia kemudian menghampiri sang putra dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping balita tersebut. Sakura mengecup surai kehitaman Yoru dan ia kemudian berbisik pelan dengan senyuman lembut._

"_Aku sudah menemukan nama yang menarik untukmu sayang." Bisik Sakura. "Noctis-langit malam- bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus bukan?" bisiknya lagi sembari mencium pipi gembil putranya. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata dari klorofilnya ia kembali berucap._

"_Noctis, okaerinasai." _

_._

_._

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N : Bagian yang di Italic-bold merupakan kutipan dari fic Different Fate chap 11

**Noctis **artinya langit malam. Sakura mendapatkan arti nama tersebut dari novel yang dia baca. Yap, novel yang dibaca Sakura adalah fic **Different Fate**. #promositerselubung

Nama Noctis saat masih kecil adalah Yoru. Artinya malam itu.

Ga ada arti khusus kenapa aku pake kedua nama itu untuk anak laki-laki SasuSaku di fic ini. Tapi aku suka Noctis dari FFXV :P dan ga ada romens NoctisSaku di sini. Karena fic ini bukan fic inses antara Ibu dan anak. (-_-)

Noctis bukan Noctis dari FFXV tapi OC. Tapi secara fisik emang persilangan antara Noctis FFXV dan Sasuke :V #ngek

**Plot dan alur sudah menjadi jalan cerita, harap kalau memang tidak sreg dengan alur cerita fic ini silakan mundur. Kemungkinan ending fic ini adalah tanpa pair.**

**Thanks for :**

Izumiiiiow, **Dwi827, **Tomato no sakuranbou, Khofita Uchiha, **Rina442, **Protect Sakura, **ApriliaPutri, **Grace widiia kawaii chan, **AsahinaUchiharuno, fiyaarmiya, Mataharii-chan, **Kripik tomat, ito, matahari, **Calista569, **Victoria sunny, **uchiha lizzy, **Pink Sakura, **Cilay's smile, Anka-chan, Andromeda no Rei, Tatzune Uchikujyo himawari, hanazono yuri, jheinchyeon, Yoshimura Arai, ayuniejung, **cherryl sasa, **tataruka, sakura uchiha stivani, **meow, IndahP, **suket alang alang.**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Is Too Late, Dear!**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Part 5**

**.**

_**Warning : bacalah dengan pola pikir balita yang masih suci dan bersih#ngek (^^)/**_

**.**

**.**

Noctis menatap jendela dengan helaan nafas tenang, di sisinya sosok perempuan berambut merah muda tengah terlelap. Suara bising kereta yang melaju kencang di relnya tak membuat perempuan itu terganggu. Tangannya yang kekar menarik bahu perempaun itu ke sisinya dan memeluknya erat. Menumpu dangunya di puncak kepala merah muda tersebut.

Kaca jendela nampak berembun, juga menampakkan pantulan dirinya, juga bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang berkelebat.

.

Hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah sejak kecil membuat pemuda itu mengerti, akan kesepian dan rasa rindu yang menderanya saat ia masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Ia merasa dunia tak adil kepadanya, ketika di sore hari teman-teman sekelasnya pulang dengan raut gembira ditemani dengan sosok Ayah yang menjemput mereka. Ia tidak... ia tidak pernah merasakan itu.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang datang ke sekolahnya hanyalah salah satu kerabat Ibunya, laki-laki bernama Kakashi atau terkadang Shikamaru –kekasih sahabat sang Ibu yang bernama Ino-. Noctis merasa kesepian. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak tahu ia memiliki seorang Ayah.

"Ibu, kenapa Ayah tidak bersama kita? Kenapa Ayah tidak pernah pulang?" tanya Noctis kala itu saat usianya beranjak lima tahun. Ia bisa menemukan sebuah mendung kabut yang nampak di iris wanita yang telah membesarkannya. Namun alih-alih bersedih. Sakura, ibunya nampak mengeluarkan sebaris senyum dan mengelus puncak rambutnya.

"Ayah sedang berkerja." Ujar Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi seolah menghindar dari rentetan pertanyaan lanjutan yang hendak dikeluarkan sang putra dari kepalanya.

Dan Noctis seolah terbungkam, tak bisa kembali mengutarakan segala tanda tanya dari pikirannya yang masih lugu.

Teman-temannya akan berceria, betapa hebatnya ayah mereka. Noctis terkadang merasa iri, dan ia hanya akan terdiam kala teman-temannya semakin sibuk bercerita dan ia seolah tersingkir. Kemudian saat ia datang ke rumah, ia akan menemukan sang Ibu tertidur lelah di sofa ruang tamu. Dan Noctis bisa menemukan gurat-gurat kelelahan dari wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Noctis tak mengerti, kenapa Ayahnya tidak pernah pulang dan Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa Ayahnya tengah bekerja. Kalau seperti itu, kenapa ia selalu menemukan sang Ibu terlelap dengan kondisi yang amat lelah?

Usia pun semakin bertambah, ketika ia menginjak sekolah dasar Noctis mulai sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Kegiatannya terisi penuh dengan bangun dipagi hari kemudian berangkat ke sekolah dan ia akan pulang ketika hari menjelang sore, karena ia memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan ekstra kulikuler. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menghindari pertemuannya dengan sang Ibu. Noctis tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia merasa kesal karena Sakura merahasiakan tentang sang Ayah.

Hal itu terjadi kala ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto di mana memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan rambut mencuat bersama sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil. Noctis berasumsi bahwa itu adalah foto kenangan mereka sebelum Ayahnya menghilang entah kemana.

Ia hanya mampu mengigit bibir, kecewa. Ia ingin kembali menanyakan tentang foto itu kepada Ibunya, namun ucapannya selali tertahan di tengorokan ketika melihat binar sendu yang selalu nampak di wajah wanita itu kala menatap wajahnya sekilas, walau sedetik kemudian Ibunya akan memasang ekspresi ceria sebagai topeng yang menutupi tatapannya yang selalu meredup.

Di usianya yang ke dua belas...

Sakura pun menyadari bahwa Noctis semakin besar. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke-mantan suaminya- Sakura mulai berfikir tentang Noctis yang lamban laun akan menemukan kenyataan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Sakura sudah berjanji ketika saatnya telah tiba ia akan bercerita mengenai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya kepada sang putra.

Namun semuanya seolah berkata lain kala suatu waktu Noctis menemukan kenyataan tentang keberadaan ayah kandungnya, ketika seorang teman di sekolahnya berkata bahwa ia pernah melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya dari sebuah stasiun televisi. Noctis terdiam sesaat mendengar hal tersebut, berbekal informasi dari temannya mengenai siapa sosok penting yang muncul di layar kaca tersebut.

Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah putra dari seorang pembisnis terkenal, pemilik dari perusahaan raksasa Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Sasuke. Noctis tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah anak dari laki-laki yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Ia merasa bangga dan merasa penasaran, ia ingin bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Namun rasa kecewa perlahan juga mulai merambat di hatinya kala menyadari bahwa selama ini sang Ibu menutupi kenyataan tentang Ayahnya.

"Kenapa Ibu membohongiku? Ibu tidak memberi tahu siapa Ayahku?! Kenapa Ibu melakukannya?" tanya Noctis kesal sembari menatap sang Ibu marah. Sakura hanya mampu terpaku kala menangkap raut sang putra yang begitu kecewa padanya. Hatinya mendadak kebas ketika Noctis berlari keluar menuju kamarnya dan menolak untuk makan hingga keesokan harinya.

Rasa kecewanya membuncah, ia menolak bertemu denan ibunya dan selalu menghindar bahkan hingga tiga hari lamanya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Noctis yang selalu menghindar, tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk memberikan penjelasan. Sampai tiba-tiba sosok wanita berambut pirang menghalangi langkah bocah itu, Nara Ino. Perempuan itu menatap Noctis marah dan menampar pipinya keras, cukup keras hingga membuat pria kecil itu terpaku dan menatap Ino takut.

"Bibi...?" Noctis tergagap ketika Ino menatap nyalang manik hitamnya. Ino meraut keras bahunya dan menguncangkannya kasar.

"Kau ini! Dasar anak nakal! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuat Sakura menangis, hah?!" seru Ino dengan suara mengelegar, Noctis hanya mampu meringis ketakutan melihat kemurkaan wanita di hadapannya, sementara sosok pria dengan rambut nanas hanya mendengus malas melihat keributan yang diperbuat oleh istrinya yang tengah mendamprat seorang bocah.

"Bi-bibi... a-aku..." Noctis terbata, sementara akhirnya Shikamaru menghentikan amukan Ino dan menenangkan wanita itu. Akhirnya ketiganya melangkah menuju sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan istrinya bertemu Noctis yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara sebagai sesama laki-laki dengan Noctis. Memberikan pengertian yang sekiranya bisa diterima oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Memberitahunya suatu kenyataan yang selama ini ditutup rapat oleh Sakura dari putranya. Kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke-Ayahnya- membuangnya bersama sang Ibu hanya demi bersama dnegan perempuan lain. Hal itu tak serta merta bisa membuat Noctis menerima cerita dari Shikamaru tentang kenyataan yang dialami oleh keluarganya. Sampai akhirnya bocah laki-laki itu termenung, ketika sadar bahwa jika memang selama ini sang Ayah memang menyayanginya, maka laki-laki itu akan tetap berada di sisinya, atau paling tidak mencarinya dan membuatnya tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang Ayah yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Nyatanya selama ini ia tak pernah diinginkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Noctis mengerti ketika Shikamaru dan Ino menceritakan tentang kenyataan yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat selama sepuluh tahun sejak perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya lah yang meninggalkan ia dan Ibunya selama ini. Dan Noctis merasa kecewa ketika menyadari hal itu.

Ia merasa bersalah telah melukai perasaan sang Ibu, kemudian ia mendatangi Sakura dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Sakura memaafkannya dan juga menceritakan kenyataan yang sejak awal sudah diketahui Noctis dari Shikamaru dan Ino. Hal itu semakin membuat Noctis sadar bahwa selama ini ia memang tidak diinginkan oleh sang Ayah.

.

.

Sepasang netra hitamnya berkilat, ia mendesah sesaat dan mulai beringsut dan melepaskan dengan hati-hati perempuan berambut merah muda yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Nampaknya hari mulai beranjak sore dan perjalanannya menuju kampung halaman tempat orang tua dari Ibunya tinggal semakin dekat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis dan ia beranjak dari duduknya sekedar melakukan perenggangan atas otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Suara erangan terdengar dari sosok Sakura yang nampaknya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita itu tersenyum sesaat melihat sang putra yang juga menatapnya lembut, Noctis nampak membongkar tas milik mereka dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang ia teguk guna melepaskan dahaganya. Sakura terkikik geli melihat pemuda itu. Tangannya yang mungil bergerak menyentuh pipi Noctis, membuat pemilik netra hitam itu terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum lembut sembari menutup matanya, menikmati usapan lembut sang Ibu yang mulai merambat ke kepalanya. Noctis bergerak maju, berjongkok dan memeluk perut sang Ibu dengan manja sementara Sakura tertawa lepas sembari mengelus rambut putanya lembut. Ia rindu ketika putra kecilnya selalu bermanja-manja dengannya.

.

Langit nampaknya mulai menggelap, netra hitam lelaki itu nampak berkilat. Ia melirik wanita yang tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya, wanita bermata bulan itu mendesah kecil ketika menemukan kerutan samar yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mulai menua. Ia mendesah dalam hati, semakin lama saat-saat di mana ia akhirnya akan menua semakin dekat. Usianya sekarang sudah memasuki angka empat puluhan, dan beberapa anak rambutnya mulai memutih. Ia mendesah lelah, maniknya melirik sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang nampak membuang muka kala sepasang netra mereka bertemu.

Hinata merasa sang suami mulai mendingin beberapa waktu ini, ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah lama mengacuhkannya sejak ia divonis tidak bisa memiliki anak. Hinata sendiri akhirnya sudah pasrah kalau akhirnya Sasuke akan menceraikannya. Namun ternyata bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pernah menguncapkan keinginannya untuk berpisah dari Hinata. Bahkan sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, Sasuke yang berada di sisinya hanyalah raganya, entah ke mana jiwa lelaki itu, mengembara tak tentu arah di mana Hinata tak mampu menggapai sosoknya.

.

.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di sebuah desa terpencil yang cukup sejuk, sebenarnya bukan benar-benar pedesaan seperti yang Noctis bayangkan, namun sebuah kota kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia tapaki. Uzushio, sebuah kota terpencil yang menjadi bagian dari ujung peta di mana negara Iwa berdiri.

Noctis menggengam erat tangan Sakura dan membawa sang Ibu menelusuri jalanan setapak yang masih ia ingat jelas menuju jalan tempat rumah tradisional tempat kakeknya tinggal. Netranya yang hitam melihat pepohonan hijau nampak menyejukkan, seiring degan senyum Sakura yang mengembang. Noctis hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pipi sang Ibu dengan mimik jenaka khas anak-anak yang jarang ia tunjukkan sejak dirinya beranjak dewasa. Dan Sakura hanya memukul bahunya pelan. Mau tentu saja, juga rindu dengan tingkah kekanakan sang putra yang sudah lama tidak ia temukan.

Haruno Kizashi adalah lelaki berambut merah muda tua dengan bentuknya yang unik, siapapun akan mengingat lelaki tua itu sebagai lelaki yang begitu identik dengan bunga berwarna merah muda yang selalu berkembang di musim semi di negara Jepang. Kizashi menyambut kedatangan putri dan cucunya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Kizashi terkekeh pelan sembari mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk duduk di tatami, musim dingin telah mendekati puncaknya dan kotatsu sudah siap sedia di rumah tradisional Haruno. Noctis memasukkan kakinya yang terasa kebas akibat dinginnya salju di luar sana, ia menghela nafas lega ketika rasa hangat langsung membuat kakinya terasa lebih baik.

Sementara Sakura tengah sibuk membuat ocha hangat di dapur, meninggalkan kakek dan cucunya yang untuk saling bersua setelah sekian lama kevakuman mereka dalam bertemu.

"Cukup melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan... rasanya... kota ini tidak banyak berubah sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ya..." ujar Noctis. Kizashi hanya melemparkan kekehan ala orang tua.

Ia mengelus dangunya yang ditumbuhi kumis yang mulai beruban. Matanya yang kebiruan menerawang dan meniti sosok sang cucu yang nampak dewasa dan tampan. Sepasang manik hitam yang membuat Kizashi tak lupa akan sosok mantan menantu yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Sepertinya lelaki itu begitu menikmati kehidupannya di pedesaan sehingga tidak megetahui bagaimana sepak terjang mantan menantunya selepas perpisahan sang mantan menantu dengan putrinya.

"Pedesaan memang tidak terlalu melakukan perubahan, tapi bukan berarti tempat ini tertinggal." Kekeh Kizashi. Sakura tiba-tiba datang dengan ocha panas yang ia bawa dengan nampak. Noctis melebarkan senyumnya, gembira di mana minuman yang sudha ia dambakan sejak perjalanan tadi akhirnya bisa ia nikmati.

"Ocha rumahan memang yang terbaik!" ucap pemuda itu, Sakura terkikik mendengarnya sembari meletakkan nampan dan juga ikut menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam kotatsu.

"Rumah terasa begitu luas ternyata..." ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Kizashi menatap sang putri dengan senyuman lembut, wajahnya yang tua nampak menampakkan kerinduan yang selama ini ia simpan dalam kesendiriannya di dalam rumah.

"Ya, rumah begitu terasa luas apalagi ketika hanya ada kau sendiri di dalamnya." Sahut Kizashi dengan senyuman teduh. Sakura menatap sang Ayah nanar, ia sadar bahwa selama ini sang Ayah pasti merasa kesepian sejak kepindahannya ke kota besar untuk berkerja.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura lirih. Kizashi hanya menatapnya sejenak sampai akhirnya lelaki itu tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

"Tak apa... tak apa..." balas Kizashi, "yang terpenting adalah... sekarang kau pulang kembali kemari, walau hanya sebentar. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat langsung, bahwa putriku sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mandiri." Imbuhnya. "Rasanya... aku merindukan Sakura kecilku, yang selalu merengek dan tak berhenti meminta ini itu di hari festival musim dingin..." kekeh Kizashi. Sakura mendengus geli.

"Ara~ itu sudah lama sekali, ne, Ayah~!" kekehnya dengan suara merajuk. Noctis tak dapat menahan tawanya dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kotatsu.

"Ano, Kakek... apakah onsen-nya masih ada? Aku rasa... aku ingin berendam. Badanku rasanya pegal semua...!" tanya Noctis. Kizashi terkekeh pelan dan menunjukkan arah tempat onsen yang biasa ia pakai untuk berendam.

Onsen yang berada di kediaman Haruno adalah onsen keluarga berukuran kecil yang bisa menampung sekitar 5 orang, onsen alam dari sumber air panas yang keluar langsung dari pegunungan Uzushio. Sumber air panas ini keluar dengan sendirinya dan beberapa rumah di sekitar kaki gunung memiliki onsen pribadi yang lebih kecil, sementara onsen yang lebih besar menjadi sebuah onsen umum yang menjadi satu dengan sebuat penginapan.

Noctis mendengus dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya yang nampak menggembung, sementara sosok perempuan yang tengah mengosok punggungnya nampak tertawa geli. Tangannya yang mungil mengosong busa sabun hingga memenuhi punggung bidang pemuda berambut emo itu. Kemudian mengguyurnya dengan air hangat dan mengusapnya sejenak memastikan bahwa sisa-sisa sabun sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dimandikan!" rutuk Noctis sembari melirik sebal wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah mengusapkan sabun di lengannya. Sakura melemparkan kekehan geli, ia masih sibuk membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat, menghilangkan busa sabun dari kulitnya. Noctis memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah masih menjalar di pipinya. Ia hanyalah remaja normal yang memiliki rasa malu ketika melihat tubuh wanita. Bahkan walau itu adalah ibunya sendiri.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang agak basah, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tangan sang putra menuju onsen yang mengepulkan uap-uap panas. Noctis kembali menggembungkan pipinya, kali ini begitu lucu karena ia menjadi mirip dengan gurita yang selalu muncul di kartun-kartun anak-anak. Sakura tertawa nyaring dan menepuk keras pipi pemuda tersebut hingga ia meringis kesakitan karena tepukan keras dari tangan mungil Sakura.

"Haha... apa yang kau pikirkan, ne?" kekeh Sakura sembari menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air yang terasa panas namun membuat segala lelah segera menghilang. Tangannya yang mungil membenahi tali bikini yang melingkar di punggungnya, namun nampaknya ia kesulitan dan dengan inisatif Noctis membantunya membentuk simpul kuat agar tali tersebut tidak mengendur.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut, walau sudah berkepala empat sang Ibu masih cantik dan begitu indah. Wajar saja karena wanita itu selalu merawat tubuhnya dengan baik sehingga garis-garis penuaan belum nampak di dirinya walau sudah tahun-tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Noctis menyadari ia bukanlah lagi anak-anak yang bisa dengan mudah bermanja-manja seperti dulu. Ia sekarang adalah lelaki dewasa yang akan menjadi benteng kokoh yang melindungi sang Ibu.

Ketika melihat punggung mungil tersebut, ia tahu sudah banyak beban yang dipikul oleh wanita itu dan saat ini biarkan ia yang menggantikannya, menggantikan sang Ibu untuk memikul semua beban itu di bahunya.

Noctis meraih bahu Sakura dan memeluknya erat, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala merah muda tersebut, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menghirup aroma menenangkan yang sangat ia sukai. Sampai bibirnya akhirnya berujar.

"Bu... kali ini biarkan aku yang menjagamu!" ucap Noctis tegas. Sembari maniknya menatap lurus dinding bambu yang menjadi penutup onsen itu dengan dunia luar. Sakura hanya mampu terdiam sembari merenung sesaat dengan tangan mungilnya yang menyentuh lembut lengan sang putra yang melingkari bahunya.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah berat, kepalanya terasa pusin luar biasa ketika melihat data saham perusahaan yang entah bagaimana bisa menunjukkan penurunan yang begitu drastis. Apalagi masalah yang datang dari keluarganya belakangan ini. Hal itu bermula dari sosok sang mertua yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menangani proyek dari HY Corp yang saat berpusat di China. Padahal Sasuke sudah ketar-ketir mengurus Uchiha Corp yang berada di Konoha.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak atau pun menjadi perwakilan karena perempuan itu sudah lama vakum dari dunia bisnis dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Ibu rumah tangga. Sementara Neji, saudara iparnya nampaknya juga tengah kesulitan mengurus cabang HY Corp yang berada di luar negeri. Sasuke mendesah berat, siapa gerangan yang bisa ia percaya untuk menghandle salah satu perusahaan itu?

Sasuke mendesah berat, ia tak mungkin meminta keluarga besar Uchiha karena hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha memburuk sejak pernikahannya dengan Hinata beberapa tahun silam, sementara sang Kakek sudah meninggal sejak lama setelah ia menikah dengan Hinata. Selama ini Sasuke memang mengurus kedua perusahaan tersebut seorang diri khususnya perusahaan Uchiha yang sejak awal ia rintis dari sebuah kantor cabang kecil hingga menjadi sebesar sekarang ini.

Sementara HY Corp terus mengembangkan sayapnya hingga meluas sampai keluar negeri dan Hiashi mempercayakan anak perusahaannya ke tangan sang menantu, yaitu perusahaan HY Corp yang berada di China. Selama ini Sasuke mudah menghandle semua kesibukan dari kedua perusahaan yang ia pimpin, namun belakangan ketika krisis global meluas nampaknya berpengaruh pada saham perusahaan dan Sasuke kewalahan mengurus keduanya.

Sasuke mendesah, sesekali berdecak sampai manik hitamnya terhenti pada langit yang nampak menggelap. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu dan ia teringat kenangan kala ia mengendong sosok bayi dengan rambut hitam denan senyuman bahagia. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Sasuke terdiam, nampak terpengkur. Apalagi ketika bayangan dirinya terpantul dari jendela kaca. Sosoknya yang begitu kurus dengan kantong mata yang mulai menghiasai wajahnya, garis-garis penuaan mulai nampak di pipi dan keningnya. Membuat Sasuke tersadar, sudah berapa lama ia bekerja dan melupakan apa yang ia sebut dengan kebersamaan bersama seseorang? Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan kala tangannya memeluk erat dan menimang tubuh mungil sang putra yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Noctis... bagaimana kabar dari putranya saat ini?

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

**A/N : dari sebuah blog yang saya baca, katanya masih banyak remaja SMA Jepang yang masih mandi di onsen bareng keluarganya. Entah sama Bapak, Ibu atau yang lain. Dan katanya skinship saat mandi di onsen bisa mempererat ikatan batin dari anggota keluarga. :/ Jadi ga ada aneh-aneh saat Noctis dan Sakura berendam di onsen (-_-) Sakura pake bikini jadi ga pure naked. **

**Alasan kenapa saya ga ngasih pengganti untuk Sakura, Sakura itu aslinya belum bisa 100% move on dari mantan suaminya, makanya selama ini dia bertahan jadi single parent. Lagian kalaupun ada laki-laki yang mau deketin Sakura, mereka harus ngadepin si Noctis dulu buat nyeleksi para calon Bapak baru :P dan sepertinya Noctis fine-fine aja dengan statusnya yang anak mama. :P**

**Thanks for all reviewer. Maaf ga bisa saya sebutin satu persatu seperti biasanya. :D semoga di lain kesempatan bisa membalas review kalian. :D**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
